Goodbyes
by Doreiku
Summary: Braska's last night in Zanarkand is full of grief and agony. His guardians wish to comfort him as well as be comforted. Yaoi, Angst, Oneshot.


This may be edited later, I don't like the ending. But enjoy this oneshot!

* * *

They stared into the crackling fire in silence. None of them finding words to express their sorrow. In less than a day the trio would be cut to two, prehaps even just one.

Auron stripped his gaze off the burning embers in front of him, feeling as though he was already staring at Braska's lit pyre. He wouldn't let this get to him, he had promised.

The chilly Zanarkand wind fought to put out the flames, tearing the gaurdian's asunder. Once the fire died... They would be that much closer to the temple. That much closer to separation.

Jecht stared at Braska, the man had attempted to break the silence, but anything he said was returned with looks akin to torture. The summoner smiled back, earning a quick glance away. His guardians seemed angry, but that wasn't it at all.

They were about to loose a dear friend. A loved one. For the sake of everyone else. Their opinion didn't matter. No one else was willing to sacrifice their love for a world of sin and tradegy, why should they? But none of that meant anything. Braska was going to attain the last aeon and loose his life by his own will power. Nothing said or begged would change his mind.

Sighing, Jecht stood. His shoes crunching on the gravel broke Auron's train of thought, Braska only looked to him with understanding eyes. Under the flaring red light, Jecht sat behind his friend... loved one... and held him. Braska didn't move. He knew his guardians needed comforting and graciously radiated it. Sitting between Jecht's legs, he motioned for Auron. However, the monk didn't move. Greif stricken, his muscles wouldn't work.

"Jecht. there's nothing we can do." Braska's voice rose above the fire's crackling and night's peaceful quiet.

"I don't want to let go." The guardian sounded seconds from crying. Seconds from breaking.

"I understand-"

"No. You don't." Jecht hesistantly pressed his mouth to Braska's bare neck, "I won't let go. I can't."

Auron watched Braska's reaction anxiously. The summoner accepted the affection, tangling his fingers in Jecht's messy hair and firmly encouraged him. The guardian wasn't surprised. Braska would do anything for the two of them. Even give his body for one last night of comfort.

Jecht continued placing gentle kisses on the summoner's neck, his hands clutching at Braska's chest. "Auron." Breathy, nearly gasping, yet commanding, Braska called. Taking the invitation, Auron found strength to move closer. Caressing the man's face, Auron tenderly pressed his lips onto Braska's. The move was so heartfelt the summoner wouldn't have noticed Auron kissing him if he hadn't watched all the tentative moves.

Every touch was painful, every look. This would never happen again. The first and last union. In less than a day, the man they were holding would be dead. With Sin defeated, the guardians would return to their respected places of greed and filth. Yet Braska would fight for these people. Die for their sake.

With tears daring to escape his mind, Auron put more force behind his kiss, pushing away his despondent thoughts. Braska responded quickly, slipping his tongue into the guardian's mouth, showing that this was amiable. Noticing how involved his partners were getting, Jecht slipped Braska's night attire off, a simple robe, and left only the bottom portion covered.

"Braska..." Jecht breathed, "We'll keep you company so tomorrow will never come."

His fingers skirted Braska's skin until settling on two perky nubs. Gasps for air accentuated the feeling of complete need. They were preying upon a docile lamb, claiming every bit of flesh, every piece of destiny. Pure necessity. Living without him... living without these memories.... would demolish any hope of life.

Auron licked the summoner's collar bone, and felt aroused blood coursing through Braska's skin. Blushing, Auron looked down at the mound of cloth covering the summoner's manhood... at a large bulge directly in the center.

This made it certain that he wasn't submiting his body to comfort them. He wanted to. A burst of desire rushed blood to his own member. This desire controlled his actions as he pushed the material covering the summoner away and sowly impaled his mouth with the vastness.

A terse moan escaped Braska's lips before succumbing to Jecht's mouth. This guardian was a bit more forceful, using his teeth and tongue in a brutish sort. The difference between his two loyal companions was special. Braska knew exactly who was touching him with every carress or grope. Jecht's coarse voice reberverated through the wasted land, "Auron."

It was a hidden demand of some value, one Braska didn't recognize until gentle fingers joined his being. He wouldn't cry out, for their pain was much worse. He gave no plead to stop; only encouraged them more with soft gasps. Auron slid in another finger but the response didn't reflect any of the feelings. The guardian knew it hurt, yet knew Braska wouldn't admit it. Continuing to service his lord, Auron dragged his tongue lewdly down the summoner's shaft, drawing appropriate responses. Moans and scattered breathing.

Braska felt the knowing rush of completeness and coaxed Auron further with gentle hands. Though the satisfaction was nearing, the summoner was detered by splitting pain as his guardian pushed yet another finger inside. He still made no dissenting sound. Auron struggled with the knowledge that he was actively hurting Braska and continued until a gruff voice commanded otherwise.

"Enough." Jecht's terse instruction sounded almost angry in the silence of the night. "Braska...."

Auron slowly slid his fingers out compared to the brute guardian quickly unbuckling his pants, withdrawing his own ready organ. "C'mere, Auron."

Auron hooked his mouth around Jechts member, while grasping Braska's tentively. An authoritive hand pushed him away as he was no longer needed. Braska felt strong arms lift him, his robe completely leaving his body, and hovered him above Jecht's full length. He could feel the tip of Jecht's organ easing his entrance open.

A full minute passed gently lowering the summoner. At the end of the minute, Jecht had his cock encased to the hilt in Braska's insides. "I know it hurts." Jecht said introspectively, "It's okay to cry..."

"I made this decision a long time ago. Tears are useless now." Braska whispered. Jecht moved tamely, memorizing the feel of his love overflowing. The man on him meant so much more than Zanarkand, so much more than his home. He would give it all up if only the needless sacrifice disappeared.

"Braska..." Jecht moaned fervidly.

Auron watied and observed Braska's reaction again. Finding his lord would not revolt from pain, Auron returned to suckling the summoner's member while his rear was exploited by Jecht's deft fingers. Braska suddenly arched his back, moaning and gripping Auron's head passionately. The gaurdian's mouth welcomed Braska's semen, eagerly swallowing the mess.

Jecht smacked his partner in crime's butt, bringing attention to the completed preparations. Auron kneeled in front of Braska submissively. The summoner looked to his guardian in confusion, wondering why he was staring at Auron's backside. When Jecht propelled him forward, forcing Braska on his knees, never once separating their connection, Braska instantly knew.

Setting a cooled hand on Auron's back comfortingly, Braska slickly entered the man under Jecht's force of thrusts. A deep moan escaped Auron's clenched lips, another almost painful moan containing Braska's name willfully pranced from his mouth.

The pace was slow, as if one sudden movement would kill them all. Agonized thoughts disturbed by pleasured feelings destroyed any awkwardness, if any, created. Jecht kissed lines up and down Braska's back, possession coated every touch and incensed their desire by the impending loss.

Auron's mind set heavy with thoughts of sacrifice began to show physically. He accepted the summoner deeper, offered his very insides. As Braska delved deeper, guided by Jecht's willed cock, tears stung the youngest guardian's eyes.

"A-Auron?" The summoner looked down at Auron in shambles, head between his propped elbows, whimpering with every withdraw. "Does it-

"It doesn't hurt 'em. Don't worry. He's just bein' emotional." Jecht whispered to Braska, nipping his ear.

"Auron. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere." Braska slid his hands against the other's shoulders in a mollifying pattern. He heard snide laughter behind him.

_Right now_ he was not going anywhere... But first thing in the morning...

Jecht continued his set pace, not ignoring and not acknowledging his partner's tears. Auron promised not to cry. Even though he broke the oath, Jecht would not mock him. The choosen display of feelings would be impossible without spilling everything in their minds.

Reminded of the immenent future, Jecht used more force, delving into the Summoner as if he would disapear any second. Braska moaned louder, yet not breaching the safety of a whisper, and gave these almost violent thrusts to Auron, who gratefully accepted.

The younger guardian flushed away his tears, moving his hips faster to accomadate this new speed. He could feel his insides twisting to Braska's shape, his mind searing this to memory. The thought of Braska inside him... Made chills of pleasure course through every nerve. Auron could feel himself giving in, but wanting to experience more of this night, withheld the certain ecstacy.

Braska, in turn, pushed against every thrust Jecht shoved at him, creating a maelstrom of bliss. Unsure of how exactly to make even greater pleasure, Braska followed Auron's way of recieving, accepting to the hilt then when it draws out squeeze slightly. Jecht looked to Auron, a slight question on his breathe. It was about that time...

"Auron?"

With that Auron gave a low moan, shuddered, and came. He withdrew Braska's cock from his entrance and took a few extra seconds to calm himself. Within a minute he was back to servicing the summoner. Jecht thrust even faster, pleasuring Lord Braska past tolerable. And even though with every thrust he felt himself come that much closer, Braska felt cruel for having Auron on the recieving end. Though the younger guardian did not seem bothered- aroused was more like it.

A whimper announced Braska's release, not even reaching above a sigh as the sound travled like waves throughout his body and into Auron's wanton mouth.

Auron prepared to take Jecht's dick next but was waved away. The man forced Braska into a passionate kiss, his straining member pushing into the summoner's chest. Even when Braska moved his hands to cup Jecht's swollen arousal, he was denied with another kiss.

"Not yet. We still have a long night ahead of us."

... ...

Braska woke swathed in sun light and enveloped with arms. Untangling himself, he stood to look at the Zanarkand sky, not yet midday but getting there. Though the time was pressing, Braska did not feel the need to rush. He didn't even wake his guardians; only sat watching them, preparing for the final goodbye.


End file.
